As small measuring instruments which allow a measurer to carry out measurement by hand, for example, a vernier calipers or a micrometer are known. Such measuring instruments include a measuring instrument with output, which allows a measurement data to be outputted to the outside by wireless communication.
There are several types of measuring instruments with output.
A first type is a type in which a wireless communication function is incorporated into a small measuring instrument. Since the small measuring instrument is designed such that the wireless communication function is incorporated therein, completeness in product design is high and also operability is good. However, the wireless communication function is not always required for all users.
Therefore, a model, in which the wireless communication function is incorporated, and a model, in which the wireless communication function is not incorporated, are both manufactured and sold. However, this is not realistic to be developed in all types.
Therefore, types are also known, in which a connection port for a connector is provided in a small measuring instrument and an external wireless communication device is connected to the connection port via the connector (JP-A-2007-305055 and JP-B-4456697).
However, there are restrictions on position, size and shape, in which the connection port can be provided, depending on types or sizes of small measuring instruments. In addition, the connected external wireless communication device has not to become an obstacle in the way of measurement.
The small measuring instrument has the convenience of being capable of allowing measurement to be carried out while being grasped with one hand. However, a posture of grasping the measuring instrument is changed depending on an object to be measured or a site to be measured as well as a type of the measuring instrument.
Therefore, in JP-A-2007-305055, the external wireless communication device includes a connector, a wireless communication device and a flexible cable for connecting the connector to the wireless communication device.
In the case of this configuration, a degree of freedom of arrangement of the wireless communication device is increased regardless of a position of the connection port due to the flexible cable.
Also, in the external wireless communication device disclosed in JP-B-4456697, a connector and a wireless communication device are configured as an integral unit. When the connector is inserted into the connection port, the wireless communication device is simultaneously fixedly attached to the measuring instrument. Since the wireless communication function is fixedly attached to the measuring instrument, operability is good.